Gas turbine engines comprise one or more rotatable shafts that rotate at relatively high speeds and that are supported by bearings. The bearings are generally disposed inside bearing chambers and require lubrication and cooling, each of which can be provided by supplying oil to the bearings. Suitable seals can be circumferentially disposed about the rotatable shaft(s) in order to segregate certain regions such as bearing chambers to hinder the leakage of oil out of the bearing chambers.